life of a PA
by chibigurl-94
Summary: Sasuke really need an assistant or more like a personal assistant who can handle anything including his super cute face without fainting...first fanfic don't be mean kay..SxS HxN TxN IxS
1. Chapter 1:interview

**Hei guys! Thanks for choosing to read my first fanfiction. Don't take it so hard coz this is my first story so R&R people….**

**I don't own naruto but I do own this story**

"Well, this looks nice on you" a blonde girl A.KA. Ino 'the fashion-is-my-life girl' told her pink haired friend

_Yamanaka INO- 21yrs old. Work as a part time model at Nara Modeling Agency and a full Time job as, a personal assistant for the Nara Modeling Agency president._

"B-but Ino, the skirt is to short…."the pink haired girl, Sakura whined to her friend

_Haruno SAKURA-21yrs old. Ready for her interview(well almost)she has pink locks. Loves to read and also known as the pink book worm(And the genius)_

"NO BUTS !!!! JUST PUT IT ON!!!!" Ino roared at Sakura.

"NO" Sakura shouted back at Ino.

"I'll buy you a book if you put it on" Ino smirk.

"In that case.. Ok anything for my book" Sakura quickly answered smiling.

Then a certain brunette with 2 perfect Chinese buns A.K.A TenTen entered the room with a cup of milk in her hand " hey it looks nice on you….but I think the skirt is a little to short but you still look nice and hot"

_Kunai Tenten-21yrs old. Also a full time job as a P.A(A.K.A personal assistant ) for _

_Hyuga accessories' company's president. She also likes martial arts specially kendo. And she loooooooooves shiny things_

"hey anyone saw my camera I'm going out shooting with naruto and…..wow Sakura-chan you look really hot!" a certain Hyuga heiress rush into the room "thanks hinata-chan" Sakura giggled.

_Hyuga Hinata-21yrs old. Yeah she's also a P.A for the Uzumaki photograph co. president. She likes photos and animals. She's kinda shy around strangers_

_But very loud around her friends. She's just as loud as Ino._

"ok now put these on" Ino says while showing Sakura a pair of killing high heels.

"ino……"

"ehem sakura if you don't use 'em, say good bye to your books" she said with a scary tone while holding sakura's beloved books.

"you would 'nt dare"

"try me"

"ok fine. Geeeez….."

tenten who was looking at her precious and expensive gem collection, look up from her precious stone to see sakura. "sakura you can give any man a nose bleed with that look. You look darn hot" tenten said with her jaw drop.

Tenten was really amazed by Sakura's appearance. She usual see sakura in her cotton sweater and a long pants.

Now here tenten is looking at a different sakura. She was wearing a sleeveless turtle neck pink top and a not so tight skirt. Her killing high heels are really helping her looks.

"hinata quick take her pictures"

"Hai!"

Hinata take a lot of sakura's pictures from different angles (anime style)

"I'm so going to put these pictures in the Uzumaki's phothograph website"

"what?! My pictures!?" sakura yelled

"Relax sakura, I was just kidding ya'…..I know you're not that cheap..I would never sell my bestfriends' pictures" Hinata calmed sakura.

"well sakura you better leave now or you'll miss your interview" tenten spoke

"Ok,wish me luck" sakura said giving each of her friend a good bye kiss on their cheeks.

Sakura parked her car at the parking lot. As she enters the uchiha building……Oh my (kasumi style) there's atone of girls waiting for their turns for the interview

Yosh I finally finish the first chapie. So what do you think? Should I continue or discontinue? It's all up to you.

Don't forget to send your review . Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2:Huh hired?

**Hei guys! I did'nt update for a long time..gomen.**

**It's really not my fault we have TWO weeks exam and I have to stick my butt in my room the whole weekend ….. so here it is chapter 2**

Sakura P.O.V

'_113'_I read the paper I'm holding now. Long way to go.

Fortunately I brought my book along incase I'm bored.

_1 hour later (A/N wow)_

"113 YOU'RE NEXT I REAPET 113!!" the announcer roared

'finally… ' I murmured my butt begin to ache

I'm very nervous when I entered the interview room. I saw two men. The other man looks older.

The older man being a gentle man offered me a seat. I just smile at him

Normal P.O.V

"hello miss err…." The older man spoke

"ehrr Sakura….. Haruno Sakura" sakura fill in the blanks for the man nervously

"Sakura,…it fits you" the man refering to Sakura's hair…

"ehem…. Shouldn't we start now?" a cold voice came

" yes….by the way my name is Uchiha Itachi and this is my baby brother Sasuke"

_Uchiha Itachi- 29 yrs the president of the Uchiha Co. at Suna and the brother of Uchiha Sasuke. He's engaged with his own P.A_

Sasuke glared at itachi and murmured something under his breath

_Uchiha Sasuke-21yrs the president of the Uchiha Co at Konoha . and he really needs a P.A._

"so..shall we start…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The uchihas are now checking sakuras files and her certificates. It took them almost 20 minutes just to check those files and stuff.

"miss Haruno sauke and I had checked your files… it seems like you're a brainy one

"E..hehehehe …. Thanks Uchiha-sama. " Sakura laughed nervously.

"Oh no just call me itachi….. now the final step" Itachi looked at Sasuke and he nodded.

"could you please stand up _pinky_" Sasuke asking Sakura to stand up in a very rude manner.

'_how rude' _Sakura thought. '_patient Sakura patient'_ Sakura chanted in her mind.

Sakura stood up as told.

Sasuke walked towards Sakura.

Sasuke loosen his tie and smirk seductively at sakura and that made sakura to move backward.

"errr Uchiha sama what are you doing ?" Sakura asked nervously

'_that's impressive she didn't faint'_ Sasuke smirked to himself

"Hn. Hired tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp' sasuke said while mending his tie.

"huh…? B-but you guys didn't ask me questions" Sakura asked puzzelled

"congratulations Sakura you're hired" Itachi cograted the pink haired girl

"but I don't get it.."

"Don't worry bout that just be here tomorrow at 7"


	3. Chapter 3:first day part I

**Hey you guys thanks for all those reviews you sent me. I only got seven but it's okey **

**I'm a first timer……. The first two chapie sucks. my grammar 's the worst and my **

**story don't look that enjoyable but thanks to:**

**Loca4life**

**Moon-star-4ever-18**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxsSasuLover-**

**Ayane04**

**Sesshomaru Dogdemon**

**GreenSkittlesForGaara**

**Cutegerbilofdeath**

**Thanks guys you're my heroe(s) Mhuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

"**talking"**

'**thought'**

_**inner self (going to be)**_

_**(A\N :that's me )**_

_I don't own Naruto _

_Second chapter: First Day _

1234578901234567689012345678902345678901234566788098766289559040222846

_The next day……_

'_Riiiiiiiiingggggggggg'_ the pink and cute and round and annoying alarm clock rang.

"hmm……stupid alarm clock" Sakura got up and slammed her pwettie alarm (and annoying) clock into pieces ( wow )

But Sakura did finally woke up and realize its 20 minute before seven

"Omg!!!! I'm late oh no oh no oh no oh no I'M LATE"

Sakura took a quick bath and grab a brand new office wear from her closet that she and her friends bought it yesterday at the mall.

(imagine Sakura's clothes on your own I'm to lazy to explain it for ya')

Sakura ran downstairs greeted by Hinata.

"Hey Sakura-chan whats' the rush? You don't want to have breakfast before you leave?"

"Hey Hinata-chan I'm late and no thanks I'll grab some sandwich on the way"

"Oh my,"

"Hey guys…(yawn)" Ino greeted her friends sleepily still in her pajama.

"Hey Ino" they said in unison.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiingg_

The phone rang and Hinata the closest to the phone answer it.

"Hello, Hinata's speaking may I help you?" Hinata spoke politely.

"Hinata-chan!!!! Awww I miss you you guys a lot."

"Tenten !! awww we miss you to a lot" Hinata squeled and Sakura and Ino moved closer to Hinata so they can hear more what they're talking more clearly.

"Hey just want to tell you guys I made it to Paris safely" ( Tenten 's on a cruise with her _boss _ at Paris)

"I'm going to hung up now we're still at the airport I'll call you back when we arrive at our hotel………. . uhhh and say good luck to Sakura-chan for me"

"thanks Tenten –chan" Sakura yelled from the back.

Tenten smiled at her friends antic and end her call after saying good bye and promising Ino to buy her a dress for her.

The trio sign and Sakura looked at the wall clock and its 10 minutes before seven.

"OMG!!! Sakura yelled (again) I'm LATE AGAIN" Sakura rushed out to her car and speed of to the Uchiha company enterprise.

Sakura just made it in time before seven. As Sakura stepped out of her car and about to walk towards the building, a black limo parked in front of the building. Then a sexy, hot, gorgeous and a masculine man stepped out of the limo. Sakura stopped at once to greet her new _boss._

"Good morning Uchiha-sama" Sakura bowed her head a greeting her boss politely.

"Hn. Good morning to you to _pinky_" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance hearing her new nickname and she doesn't like her new nickname.

"Ohw …… great I got the bastard" Sakura mummured softly under her breath.

But Sasuke heard her anyway.

"Did you say something _pinky_" Sasuke smirked a naughty smirked. How he love to tease his new P.A.

"Owww…..why you….." Before Sakura could finish her sentence she was cut off by Sasuke.

"Now, now pinky we don't want to be fired on our first day don't we" Sasuke smirk wider.

"grrrrrr…" Sakura growled under her breath. on we had a lot of work to do today" Sasuke told/smirked Sakura as he began to walk towards the elevator.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Four pages yay!**

**End of chapie **

**No SasuSaku fluff yet but patience, people, patience**

**R&R people**


	4. Chapter 4:First day part II

**HELLO AGAIN PEOPLE SORRY FOR THE DELAY OUR COMPUTER HAS TO SEE SAKURA-CHAN AT THE HOSPITAL .**

**ANYWAYS HERE IT IS CHAPTER FOUR**

**AND SPECIAL THANKS TO MY HEROES:**

**Mwth06**

**Ch3rrylips**

**Queenlizbob**

**Dj HiHi Kimiko (**_**Thanks for adding me into your favourite list Kimi-chan )**_

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-**

_And also thanks to:_

**Sharinganuser21**

_And to_

**Hyuga12**

**Thanks a lot for adding me into your favourite list guys** **mhuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaah **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'thoughts'

"talking"

_**Innerself (going to be)**_

_**(A/N: that's me)**_

**I don't own Naruto **

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Sasuke and Sakura walked into a room and that room happens to be an office.

"wow…." Sakura whispered in awe.

"_**Yeah wow"**_ Sakura's innerself suddenly came into Sakura's mind.

"_Welcome back Saku-chan. Where had you been all this time?"_

"_**I was on a vacation. REMEMBER?"**_

"_Yeah… right I remember"_

Saku-chan sweat dropped.

"_**Anyways…do you think this office might be ours?"**_

" _I hope so"_

"Ermmmmm………Uchiha- bastar….I mean Uchiha-sama who's office is this" Sakura chuckled nervously when she almost spoke the 'B' word.

"Well this office is mine….." Sasuke smirked. He knew what's in his _P.A_'s mind.

"_**What?!"**_ Sakura's innerself yelled

Sakura just ignored her innerself " Ohh…So where's my office then?" Sakura answered his _boss_ dully and a little bit disappointed .

"Well…yours is over here" Sasuke smirk wider while patting a white (white!? In Sasuke-kun's office?!) and soft couch.

Sakura's eyes grew wider.

"That's my office?!"

"Uhuh…It will be easier if my P.A is always in front of me and besides, I don't have to yell every time I need you." Sasuke replied coolly.

Sakura sigh dissapointedly and landed on the couch arm crossed.

"And one more thing pinky, you'll be working with _this_" Sasuke says while lifting a black laptop.

Sakura lift her eyebrows in excitement.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…….I always wanted a laptop" Sakura squeled while hugging the laptop in Sasuke's hand.

'huh…this is going to be a long day' Sasuke sigh.

**END OF CHAPIE**

H**ow was it?**

**Excellent?**

**Good?**

**Nice?**

**Ok?**

**Bad?**

**R&R**

And I need some suggestions to…….r&r


	5. Chapter 5NOTICE

**ATTENTION!!!!!!!**

**SAKURA AND HER FRIENDS INCLUDING SASUKE AND GANG ARE NOT 21 YEARS OLD. THEY'RE 24 YRS OLD.**

**I'VE THINKING BOUT IT. 21 YRS IS TO YOUNG TO HAVE AN OFFUCE JOB. **

**TRULY:**

**CHIBIGURL94**


	6. Chapter 6:The plan

**Wow! I can't believe it. I'm still writing. And thanks to all my reviewers mhuaaahhhhhhhhh.**

**Sorry for the delay. As I told you my schedule are tight. Like I had about 4 exams every year plus I'm the music club secretary plus my mom owns a tuition centre and I had to help her teaching her students. Phew that's a lot of work. Thankfully I only had one exam left to take. **

"talking"

'thoughts'

_**innerself**_

_**(A/N: That's me)**_

696966969696969696969696969696969696969696696969696969696969696969696

"Ohayo, Kimi-chan, Hagu-chan!" A certain pink-haired girl greeted the receptionist cheerfully.

"Ohayo,Saku-chan!" They replied in unison. Sakura just smiled back and walk towards the lift.

Sakura has already worked at the Uchiha co. for almost a month. And she's getting along just fine with the other employee.

As Sakura stepped out the lift, she was greeted by more people.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

"Ohayo, king bastard" Sakura smiled cheerfully as she greeted her boss.

"Hn. Good morning to you to pinky," Sasuke replied coolly. They're getting along just too fine.

"Did you finished those paper works pinky?"

"I'm not Ino, Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied as she handed the paper works.

"Ok…what's today work?" Sakura asked her boss.

"I'm taking a break today. I have plans with my friend. You can come with me if you like."

"Thanks but no thanks. Maybe I'll just stick with my friends." And with that Sakura took out her pink cell phone and dialed her friends' number.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

"Sorry Sakura-chan I have…." Hinata was cut of by Sakura.

"Plans with your boss?" Sakura fill in for Hinata.

"Y-yeah…How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess…. " Sakura replied disappointedly. And close her phone.

"On second thought," Sakura said while turning to her boss "I think I'll come with you"

"Why? You can't stand a day without me?" Sasuke smirked. How he love to tease the girl.

"No, darn it! I'm alone today and it's my day off." Sakura talked back blushing.

"Right" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Well then let's have breakfast at the café before going."

69696969696969696969696969696696969969696969696969696969696969696969696

"Sasuke-teme is late AGAIN!!" A certain blonde whined.

"Shut up dobe." a brunette trying to shut the hyper blonde. "Why should I listen to a bastard like you ?!"

"Because your annoying me. Dobe." the brunette replied coolly.

"Why you little.." The blonde was about to choke him but was stopped by the hyuga heiress herself.

"Ano… Naruto-kun I think you should stop" Naruto immediately stopped and sat back arm crossed. "Hmp….you're lucky Neiji. Good thing Hinata-chan's here"

Tenten broke in trying to lighten up the situation.

"Er..uh…now that we're here, how 'bout we karaoke while waiting for them."

"Good thinking Tenten-chan. I'll go first" came in the blonde a.k.a Ino.

The group is at the karaoke lounge waiting for a certain Uchiha and his _lovely_ personal assistant.

**With Tenten and Hinata….**

"Hey Hinata, Ino's pretty good eh?"

"Yeah she's pretty good. Hmmm….. I can't wait to see Sasuke-san's assistant."

"Yeah me to"

Ino just ended her song.

"Hey Ino it's my turn now" Tenten called out.

"Wanna sing with me Hinata-chan?" as she turned her head to face Hinata

"No thanks tenten-chan"

"Okey"

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"We're here." The uchiha announced as he parked his car at the parking lot.

"This is where you meet your friends?" Sakura ask as they stepped out of the car.

"Hn. So?"

"Nothing, just curious, never thought you liked to sing."

"Hn, it's the dobe's idea"

"Dobe? Who's the dobe?"

"I'll introduce to ya later"

"Okey, but I think I need to go to the wash room first"

"Hn. I'll wait for over there" Sasuke told her as he pointed at the white couch at the loby.

**In the washroom**

'I'd better call my friends' Sakura thought as she flipped her cell phone and dialed Ino's number.

**Ino**

_Sakura_

"**Hey Sak, where are you? I hope you're not bored" **

"_Nah.. I'm fine. I'm at a karaoke lounge with my boss. He said he's meeting his friends here with their __**girlfriends**__"_

"**You are? Don't tell me you're at Konoha karaoke lounge." **

"_The one and only. Why?"_

"**Because the girls and I are HERE to and we're waiting for our bosses' friend to come"**

"_Really? Because my boss….oh….Hey Ino how 'bout we joke a little bit" _Sakura said with a mischievous smile.

"**What do you mean Saku….ooooh…. I see. Whats the plan"**

"_Okey….listen carfully"_ Sakura told their _plan _and ended the call.

**Outside the washroom….**

"What the heck is she doing in there? Its late' Sasuke thought. Just then the pink haired girl walked out from the washroom.

"Hey sasuke-kun. Sorry I'm late"

"Hn. Lets go"

"I can't wait to meet your friends" Sakura smiled a naughty smile. As they walk towards the lift.

-----------------------------------------888888888888888888888-----------------------------------

**Okey I'm done . Sorry if its still to short for ya. I tried my best. Anyway R&R.**

**-Chibi-**


End file.
